beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 23
is the twenty-third episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot The battle continues with Lee, from White Tiger X against Tala from the Blitzkrieg Boys. Lee easily loses the first match to Tala as they take an early lead. Doubting themselves, Ray's team thinks that it's all over. But Ray doesn't worry and reminds them about being a team. The members show their dedication to Ray by ripping off a piece of their clothing and wrapping it around his arm giving him more confidence in his upcoming battle. The second match begins as Ray and Kai are both determined in claiming victory over each other. Both Dranzer and Driger use their special moves in an epic clash. After the smoke clears, Ray is seen on the ground. DJ Jazzman is ready to declare Kai as the winner, but White Tiger X grab hold of him and point out that Driger is still spinning. Thanks to his teammates support for him, Ray gets up and continues to battle. He gives Kai a really hard time but then Kai takes off his scarf filled with heavy weights which shatter the floor. Kai then mentions a special attack he has been developing and Tala recalls confronting Kai as he returned from an uninformed activity. Kai simply ignored him and Tala noticed his arm was full of scars. Tala then followed Kai's footsteps on the snow and found a gigantic rock cut in half - now he realizes all that damage was caused by Kai testing his new attack. Ray uses his Gatling Claw Maximum which makes his Driger so fast that it is practically invisible but Kai manages to sense his movements. Kai uses his new special move, Blazing Gigs Tempest, which sends a severely damaged Driger out of the stadium making Kai the winner as his team advances onto the finals. Ray falls, but Lee catches him and congratulates him on his fight, as well as his friends, which are all proud of him despite being eliminated. Kai then leaves as if it has been an easy match, but at the corridor, he succumbs to his exhaustion and checks on his damaged Dranzer, congratulating Ray and confident that he is ready to take on Tyson. Major Events *Tala defeats Lee. *Kai defeats Ray and the Blitzkrieg Boys advances to the next round. *Kai and Ray both upgrade their Special Moves to Blazing Gigs Tempest and Gatling Claw Maximum respectively. *Ray damaged Kai's Dranzer G beyond repair in their battle. Characters *Tala *Lee *Kai Hiwatari *Bryan Kuznetsov *Spencer *Ray Kon *Mariah *Kevin *Gary *Tao *Blader DJ *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Daichi Sumeragi *Tyson Granger *Max Tate *Michael Summers *Emily Watson *Eddy *Rick Anderson *Hiro Granger *Raul Fernandez *Julia Fernandez Beyblades *Dranzer G *Driger G *Galeon 2 *Wolborg 4 *Galzzly *Galux *Galman Featured Beybattles *Lee (Galeon 2) vs Tala (Wolborg 4) = Tala & Wolborg *Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer G) vs Ray Kon (Driger G) = Kai & Dranzer Trivia *In the English dub: **The scars on Kai's arm are not shown. **For some reason, parts of Kai using Blazing Gig Tempest are cut. Gallery tumblr_oo0i43kuOC1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo1krtgL2g1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo1l586BDE1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo1lxmmG2u1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo1lxmmG2u1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_oo1lxmmG2u1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_oo1lxmmG2u1w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_oo1lxmmG2u1w4q252o5_1280.png tumblr_oo1lxmmG2u1w4q252o6_1280.png tumblr_oo1lxmmG2u1w4q252o7_1280.png tumblr_oo1lxmmG2u1w4q252o8_1280.png tumblr_oo1lxmmG2u1w4q252o9_1280.png tumblr_oo1lxmmG2u1w4q252o10_1280.png tumblr_oo1mh3FRVr1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo1mshpNnY1w4q252o1_1280.png Lee_vs_Tala.jpg kittygirl5.jpg 1061609-talaundkai.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_185352.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_187821.jpg Screenshot_20190817-114236_1.jpg Screenshot_20190817-114242_1.jpg tumblr_oo0jytKjOQ1w4q252o1_1280.jpg tumblr_oo0l8oaRZE1w4q252o1_640.png tumblr_oo0l8oaRZE1w4q252o2_640.png tumblr_oo0l8oaRZE1w4q252o4_640.png tumblr_oo0l8oaRZE1w4q252o5_640.png tumblr_oo0l8oaRZE1w4q252o6_640.png tumblr_oo0l01XwkG1w4q252o1_640.png tumblr_oo0l01XwkG1w4q252o2_640.png tumblr_oo0l01XwkG1w4q252o3_640.png tumblr_oo0l01XwkG1w4q252o4_640.png tumblr_oo0l01XwkG1w4q252o5_640.png tumblr_oo0l01XwkG1w4q252o6_640.png tumblr_oo0l01XwkG1w4q252o7_640.png tumblr_oo0l01XwkG1w4q252o8_640.png tumblr_oo0l01XwkG1w4q252o9_640.png tumblr_oo0l01XwkG1w4q252o10_640.png tumblr_oo0hel6mEw1w4q252o1_640.jpeg tumblr_oo0dknr1kg1w4q252o1_1280.jpg Brigas07.jpg Brigas01.jpg Brigas03.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_377177.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_399866.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_513980.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_439873.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_440573.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_441408.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_503837.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_510643.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_517050.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_519452.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_524891.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_530964.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_527560.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_621454.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_632765.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_650783.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_646913.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_657056.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_694928.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_707173.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_755088.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD_757657.jpg Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes